Blind Death
by Lizzan
Summary: Dark secrets roam around Relena. One day those secrets will slowly leak due to a tragic death.
1. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing. So there!

****

Blind Death

Part 1

The cold dark wind blew her senses away. Her barefeet scraping with blood leaving a trail her direction. She could hear him not far behind her. His heavy breathing filling her ears with hopelessness. She could feel her tears behind her eyes. She didn't know where she was going as long as it was away from him. 

Suddenly she didn't hear him anymore. Was he gone? Did he give up? No, she knew him and she knew he wouldn't give up. 

Then she heard him. She turned around and felt his presence in front of her. She gasped.

"Why?" He asked.

"Leave me alone." She cried.

"I can't." He whispered.

"I love you too much." His voice becoming louder.

"You belong to me and only me." His voice cringing with jealousy.

Suddenly he was on top of her. She screamed.

"No, don't!" 

"I can't help it. You're mine. I can't let anyone have you." He said while pulling his gun out.

Her eyes grew wide for she knew what was to be next. She grew silent like so many times she had done before. 

She was not afraid, but she was sad. If anyone knew what she had gone through many would question why she did not kill herself before. If anyone knew the shameful secret she carried around what would the world think? 

She knew she was about to die with her shameful secret, but she didn't care. She only felt sad that she did not experience life like she had wanted. To be married, to be a mother and to love freely. She had suffered so much and now she would die without ever fulfilling her dreams.

"Goodbye" she whispered to herself.

The man looked at her and his eyes began to water with tears.

"I'm sorry. If I can't have you all to myself then no one can. I love you too much, Relena." He said.

Then he pulled the trigger and the silent night exploded with the horrific sound of the death of Relena Peacecraft.

To be continued……


	2. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing. So there.

****

Blind Death

Part 2

All five ex-Gundam Pilots stood silently as the news of Relena's death shocked them. It had been less then 4 fours that they had found her body in the maze that was behind her home on Earth. 

Across the room sat Millardo and Noin. Both were shaken with the death of Relena. Millardo was the one who had found Relena in the early hours of the day. 

Soon Hilde and Dorothy arrived. Their eyes filled with tears of knowing the situation.

Then Sally Po appeared and everyone turned to look at her. 

Sally remained silent. He head went down. She did not feel like telling them now. Not never, but she had too. It was too much to bear.

"It seems she had been death for quite a few hours. It was clear that she had been running from her murder for quite awhile. But…" She turned to Millardo and Noin. 

She didn't want to say it. But she had to make sure.

"Relena was already malnourished for quite sometime which her body clearly shows, what amazes me is when and how she managed to have a child during these past few years and in secret." Sally finished as she heard the room fill with gasps.

Everyone stare at each other. They were all speechless. But Millardo was the first one to speak.

"Are you sure about this Sally?" 

"There isn't any medical records that she had a child, but her pelvic bone shows an enlargement in where only women receive after giving birth."

"I see." Millardo said while bowing his head down.

They all turned to Heero Yuy who stood at the back of the room. Heero looked up and saw the questioning eyes of the room. He looked back down to the floor.

"What really amazes me is how Relena managed to reach the maze in her conditioned." Duo said while looking up at the ceiling.

Sally turned to look at Duo.

"People in her conditioned can do many things where they are desperate." 

Soon Noin began to cry. 

"I shouldn't have left her alone. I just knew it." 

Millardo held her tightly.

"It's not your fault. It's not." 

Soon Heero left the room full of sadness. He walked down the aisle. When he reached the window at the end of the hall he stopped and turned around.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

The rest of the ex Gundam Pilots stood there.

"We have no clues." Quatre said with tears in his eyes.

"Relena had suffered so much we must get this bastard who did this to her." Duo said while making his fist clenched harder.

"She didn't deserve such a thing. The injustice of it all shall be clear with this murder's head cut off by my sword." Wufei declared.

Trowa nodded and Heero remained silent.

He turned back to the window and he could see Relena's image reflective in the glass. He could see her smiling and laughing.

It had been years since he had last spoken to her. She had kicked him out of her life then. And he felt miserable and actually followed her wished. 

He looked down and felt his heart ache. She had a child. And it seemed that no one knew about it. He didn't know about it till today. He didn't know when she had a child or who was the father and most importantly, what had happened to that child? 

Suddenly he turned around and faced the other men in the hall with him.

"We must find out when she had the child, the father of the child and what happened to the child. It might be connected with her death. And also, if her death had anything to do with her conditioned. It seems that all this is connected somehow." 

They all agreed and soon left to investigate.

__

Relena, what happened to you these past few ten years? Heero thought and he left.

To be continue……


	3. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Blind Death 

Part 3

Heero stared at his laptop while searching information regarding Relena the past few years. 

Starting with the incident that scarred Relena forever. That fateful day that had changed her life forever. After that day she was never the same.

--------------Flashback--------------

Heero watched as Relena twirled around in her gown. She had been invited to a ball and she seemed thrill to be going. 

"Mother is to meet me there. It has been awhile since I last saw her." She said while looking at herself once more.

Heero saw her looking at him in the mirror.

"I know you're upset with me for accepting that invitation. But I just couldn't deny while knowing my mother would be there. Now could I?" 

Heero remained silent.

Then Relena walked up to Heero and kissed him sweetly on his lips.

"Don't worry. I just miss my mother. Once I get to talk to her we'll leave." 

"We should go then." Heero responsed.

And so they left.

The ball was elegant and glamorous. He could see Relena chatting with her mother across the room. 

She looked happy which made him happy. They had been together for a year now and it seemed like a short time for him. Of course he disappeared for four years before appearing to her in her home. But she accepted him and he was whole again. 

Then Heero saw something in the corner of his eye. He saw a shadow move behind him and turn to look at the figure. 

Suddenly an explosion blinded and rocked the room. 

Heero turned to see the other side of the room gone. The open night sky glaring down at them. 

He didn't see Relena. His heart felt heavy. When he finally saw her laying a few feet where she originally stood. He ran towards her. 

She was still alive and awake. But she was injured and needed medical attention. Her eyes

"Heero, find my mother please. You must find her." Relena gasped. Her eyes were shut as if the site of everything hurt her.

Heero didn't listen to her. Instead he carried her outside but once outside the rest of the place blew up.

"Heero! My mother! Mother!" Relena screamed. 

She began to cry and that's when he noticed the blood in her tears.

"Mother!" Relena kept wailing until she lost consciousness.

Later that night Heero entered her hospital room. 

He had already heard the doctor speaking with Zechs and knew of the tragedy that would ever scar Relena for life.

She was sitting on the bed, her head silently down. She didn't move as he walked towards her bed.

"I presume you heard already, Heero?" Relena asked.

"Yes" 

"Permanently blind the doctors say. Heh." Relena said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." 

Relena chuckled. 

"You should be." She said.

Heero's body harden.

"You left my mother to die. She was still in there. She's dead!" Relena screamed.

"Relena.." Heero began.

"I should have died with her. I was right there. Right there. It's not fair." She babbled.

"Relena, I…"

"Get out!" She yelled.

"What?" 

"I don't want to see you….." She stopped and began to laugh.

"That's just it. I won't be able to see again. I'm blind!" She said while laughing.

Heero starred at her. He had never seen her that way before.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want you in my life again. Just leave me alone." She yelled.

Heero remained standing there.

"Get out! Leave! I hate you!" She screamed.

He would follow her wishes. If she didn't want him in her life anymore then he would obey because he loved her too much. 

"Goodbye Relena" he said and left her alone in her dark black world.

--------------End of flashback-----------------------

After that day, Relena resigned her Vice Foreign Minister position. She disappeared from the public's view. She only kept in contact with few people. That all started nearly a decade ago. 

"I shouldn't have left you Relena. Even if you told me too. I shouldn't have left." He yelled at the screen.

Suddenly the vidphone rang. Then Trowa's face appeared.

"Heero, we have information regarding Relena's disappearance." 

"What's new about it?" Heero asked coldly.

"She made no contact whatsoever for ten months. Not even Pagan or her servants. Pagan said that Millardo ordered him not to worry that he would take care of Relena."

"Have you asked Noin about this?" Heero asked.

"We haven't asked her yet. We just found out. We'll wait for you at the Preventer's headquarters." With that Trowa disppeared from the vidphone. 

"So you know Zechs?! But why did you remain silent about it?" He asked himself as he left his apartment building.


	4. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Blind Death 

Part 4

Noin sat there in front of the Gundam pilots. They all looked at her with glaring eyes. She avoided them. Her guilt was too much. She didn't need more guilty eyes. 

"Miss Noin, please tell us what you know of Relena's pregnancy and her child." Quatre asked.

Noin looked down at her shoes. 

How could she tell them their secrets? What would they think of her? Would they hate her? All these questions roamed around her head. Finally she gave up and she told them the horrible truth of those ten months.

---------------------Flashback-----------------

Six years ago

Millardo, Noin, and Relena all sat eating their dinner. They had all gotten used to Relena's blindness and acted as if it had always been that way. 

"I'm pregnant." Relena suddenly announced.

They all stopped eating. The servants weren't around. They were the only ones who heard Relena's confession.

"What?" Millardo said while standing up.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"How? Who? How long? When?" Millardo asked while his eyes filled with hate and disgust.

"You know how. I'm almost two months pregnant. And I don't plan to tell you who." She sternly said.

"Dammit Relena. How dare you?! Is the father Heero Yuy?! Answer me Relena?!" 

Relena stood up. Her head looked at the ceiling.

"No, besides it wouldn't matter. He doesn't want anything to do with me." Relena declared.

"Does he know?" Noin finally spoke.

"No, but it doesn't matter now." She said while walking away.

-------------------End of Flashback------------------

"The next few days. Millardo planned a long vacation to a well hidden place. No servants were to know about it, not even Pagan. They would be away from noisy people. No one would ever know. That was Millardo's plan."

"All forms of communication were taken away from Relena. For nine months and even more after the labor she was never allowed to communicate with outsiders. Not even the father." 

"There were times when she almost said the father's name. But she kept her mouth shut. There even times when I found her trying to escape and even trying to repair the vidphones in order to tell the father of the child."

"But Millardo made it in order for a blind woman to be confuse. He moved the furniture around daily. She became depressed over the months and she refused to talk to either me or Millardo by the fourth month."

"Finally that day arrived. The day she gave birth to her child. It was a natural birth and Millardo and I with the help of a local midwife delivered the child into the world."

"It was a boy. Oh how that boy cried and cried. And how Relena held him. She was so happy. She asked us what she should name him. Millardo remained silent, but I chatted with her about the boy's name." 

"The next few days were great. Relena had decided to name her boy, Andre Dorlian. She was so proud."

"But Millardo took the baby away from her. It was in the middle of the night. I didn't even know about it, not until the next day when Relena asked where her baby was. It was horrible. She cried and cried."

"Finally Millardo came back and we both asked him what had happened to Andre. And that's when Relena broke down. She died again that day. Millardo told us the child had died during the night and he sought to it that the child was looked over and soon to be given a proper burial."

Noin began to cry.

"Relena was never the same again. She never spoke of it. She never told the father and till this day Millardo nor I know who the father was. And now she's gone too." 

Her sobs became harder.

All five men stood silent. No one said anything. There was nothing to say.

Until

"Who do you think the father was, Noin?" Heero asked.

"I don't know. Only the father of the child would know. All we know that it happened six years ago. If he ever knew of her pregnancy then he would know." Noin said.

Silence beheld the room again. 

Suddenly another gasped was heard. 

They turned to see Chang Wufei's lips silently trembling. His eyes focusing on the ceramic tile. His fists clenching together tightly. His eyes were watery and he seemed lost.

And that's when they knew who the father was. 

It was Chang Wufei.


	5. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing. So there! Hahahaha!

****

Blind Death 

Part 5

Quatre watched Heero's body tense up. He saw the wild look in his eyes.

Soon Heero jumped on Wufei and socked him in the face. Wufei merely looked at the ceiling, his left eye swelling.

Everyone was silent. No one moved or dared to.

Heero soon stood up and went where he stood before pounding Wufei.

Wufei stood up and turned to Noin.

"I want to see him."

"What?" Noin asked.

"Where is he buried at? I want to see my son!" His voice becoming louder.

"I can't." 

"What did you say woman?!" Wufei flared.

"Millardo wouldn't like that."

Wufei sighed.

"I don't care what Zechs thinks. I only care about my son!" 

Noin looked at the others and then finally at Wufei.

"He's buried at Bellas Fuentes in Mexico."

Then Wufei left the room and soon Duo Maxwell followed.

Everyone remained quiet.

Quatre turned to look at Heero. 

His eyes were closed and he saw that his lips mouthed a single word. No a name.

Relena

--------------------------------------------------

Wufei could hear the helicopter flying over the Atlantic Ocean. His left eye burning his face due to Heero's outburst.

Duo sat across from him. 

Wufei could feel Duo's eyes on him. He cursed himself for letting him tag along.

He looked outside the window. 

He could almost see Relena giving him her smile shimmering down at him.

He hated himself. 

He should have known better.

But he didn't.

-----------------------Flashback-------------------------

Over six years ago.

Wufei sat at his office. He was finishing up some paperwork when there was a knock at his door. Then his door opened and he turned to see who had dared to come in without his permission.

There stood Relena Dorlian.

He was surprised. He didn't expect her. Never in his life did he expect her to show up at his office. Never.

"Can I come in?"

"Hmph." He answered.

Relena took it as a yes and sat down.

"What do you want?" He growled.

She smiled and took out a form.

"I'm only here for month and I need this form signed by you." She handed it to him.

He looked it over.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

She smiled.

"You want me to be your bodyguard for a month?! Are you insane? What about Heero Yuy? Can't you get him to do it?" He wailed.

Relena lost her smile.

"I can't find him. He's gone." 

Wufei stood up and glared down at Relena.

"Don't make me feel sorry for you, woman." He yelled.

"Dammit, why don't you look at me?" He continued.

Relena's smile came back, but it was more of a smirk.

"Harsh thing to say to a blind woman, Mr. Chang." She commented.

Wufei gasped. He had forgotten about her accident. Where her mother died and she had lost her sight.

Relena stood up. 

"I'm sorry to have troubled you Mr. Chang. I'll be leaving now." And she began to walk away.

"Where do I sign?" Wufei asked.

She came back and sat down.

"At the bottom."

-----------------End of Flashback----------------

They arrived at Bellas Fuentes in Mexico.

They could fell the summer breeze hitting their face.

Both Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell walked around the small village until they spotted the Town Hall.

When they entered, everyone inside turned to look at them.

It wasn't all the time that they saw a Chinese man and an American man stomping in together in the building.

They both walked up to the front desk. 

Wufei pounded his fists on the desk. The clerk jumped back and closed his eyes.

"I want my son dugged up!" Wufei declared.

The room gasped.

"NOW!" 

And so they agreed when they saw the American man dump money on the desk.

To be continue.


	6. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did though. I would be rich.

****

Blind Death

Part 6

----------------------Flashback--------------------

Relena sat out on a porch of her temporary home she had rented.

Wufei sat inside in the living room watching her.

Wufei noted that Relena had come to this side of the Earth alone, of course, Pagan was with her, but he always remained in his room.

"I feel free." She suddenly said.

"To be free from him. That is a dream come true." 

"What are you talking about woman?" Wufei asked.

"Still referring to me as "woman"? That's too bad."

"Who cares what you think." Wufei stated.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you see to it that I am safe, that's all I care about." 

They remained silent.

Finally Wufei spoke.

"It's been a week now and I see that Zechs hasn't called or anything. Are you hiding from him?"

Relena turned around. Her head aiming down.

"So you are hiding from him?" 

She turned away.

"What a weakling." He commented.

Suddenly Relena turned around and pushed him down to the floor. Her blinds eyes staring at nothing but darkness. 

Wufei could see her eyes building up with tears. 

She was on top of him.

"You don't know anything about me Mr. Chang. So don't you dare call me a weakling. For I assure you I am not. I am not weak. Not weak." She said while her face nearly touched his.

Wufei merely stared at her face. Her eyes were empty but had a soul that engulfed his.

He put his arms around her.

But she pulled back.

"I don't need your sympathy." She then left him on the floor.

------------------------End of Flashback-------------------

Duo could see the cemetery in the distance.

He sensed Wufei walking faster in seeing it.

They were surrounded by the local paid men who carried their shovels.

Suddenly they all heard a ring. They all stopped except for Wufei who kept on walking.

Duo took his vid cell phone out.

Soon Quatre was shown.

"How is he?" He asked.

"In a hurry. What's up?" Duo asked.

"The funeral is tomorrow morning at 11. Be sure you're both there." 

'Alright, alright. We'll be there." 

And then Quatre's face disappeared from the small vid cell phone.

He put it back into his pocket and tried to catch up with Wufei. With 25 local men behind him.

----------------------Flashback--------------------

Wufei and Relena walked down the busy street of the city. Where shopping was taken place.

Both Wufei and Relena carried four bags each. Thanks to Relena.

Wufei complained silently. Vowing to never be a bodyguard for a woman again.

Suddenly Relena stopped.

She dropped her bags. Her breathing became heavier.

"I hear him." She whispered.

Wufei looked around but saw nothing of the unusual. 

Then she ran. And ran.

And he ran as well.

"Wait!" He yelled.

She didn't listen. She was running on pure instinct.

Finally Wufei caught up with her and tackled her down.

"What's wrong with you woman? Just running like that. You can't even see!" He yelled.

He saw her face calm down and he helped her up. 

She stood quiet and then sighed.

"He's gone."

"Who?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." 

And she began walking away.

"Dammit woman!" He whispered.

That night

Wufei laid awake in his temporary room.

Relena made sure he was with her 24/7 and that meant living under the same roof for a month. 

He hated it.

He had been protecting her for over two weeks now and he didn't know from who or what. But he knew she was afraid.

"Stupid woman." He muttered.

Then he heard his door open. He looked to see Relena standing there in her nightgown.

"What do you want woman?" He asked.

"I don't want to be alone."

"SO?" He asked annoyed.

"He's near. I know it. Let me stay here with you."

"Fine." He began to get off the bed.

"Don't"

"What?" 

She got in the bed and snuggled next to him.

He could feel her legs against his.

He could smell her scent.

Her breast bearly touching his arm.

That's when he discovered that he wanted her.

"Relena." He whispered.

"That's nice."

"What is?" He asked.

"You finally called me by my name."

He looked at her and he saw that her eyes were closed.

He remained frozen in the bed. She was so close to him. His body ache for her's.

He couldn't help it.

The strong proud man finally gave in to the weakness of his body.

He then kissed her ruffly.

And he found himself exploring her body.

But she wanted it too.

For she too joined in.

Soon they became one.

For the rest of the month they became great lovers.

Relena's blindness never effecting their hot passionate sex.

Pagan never questioned them and remained silent the whole time.

Soon it was time for Relena to leave. Wufei already had a new mission, given by Millardo Peacecraft. He was to go to the moon for a check up of the base.

Relena had already packed and Pagan stood waiting for her by the limo.

"It's been fun, Mr. Chang. But it's time for me to go back." 

Wufei nodded.

"It will be awhile before I see you again. Take care." She said and went left inside the limo.

Wufei watched the limo disappear from a far.

Suddenly his vid cell phone rang.

There on the screen was Millardo Peacecraft.

"Meet me at the Eden Café at 5th street in 20 minutes." And then disappeared.

Soon Wufei found himself entering the Café. He saw Millardo waiting for him at a table.

"Glad you could make it." He said while Wufei sat down.

"If it's about the mission, I already know about it." 

"It's not. It's about my sister."

Wufei became quiet.

"I'm glad you protected her this past month, but I do not appreciate not knowing about it." Millardo declared.

"She is a naïve, innocent woman who only needs her family to worry about her. So from now on you are to refuse in helping her in anyway. And if she goes to you again, I am to know immediately. Is that clear?" 

Wufei smirked.

"I don't care." Wufei stood up and looked at the ceiling fan above Millardo.

"I don't want anything to do with her." He finished.

Millardo smiled.

"Good. I'll make sure she knows."

Then Wufei left. But he regretted telling Millardo he didn't want anything to do with her. But it was too late.

Wufei didn't hear from Relena till nearly two months later.

She had called him on the vidphone at his office.

Relena appeared frighten but held her head high.

"Wufei, I need to talk to you." She said.

"Not now woman!" He answered back coldly.

"I have to tell you…." She began.

With all the stress that had been in his head due to his lateness of paperworks and so forth he snapped, but at the wrong person and at the wrong time.

"Look woman, what happened between us is over and done. It's in the past. You should forget about it, I already have." He stared hard at her.

"But it's important…." She began again.

He interrupted her.

"I don't care. I shouldn't have ever let my weakness take over me. I didn't know what I was doing. I was weak. So leave me alone!" He yelled and unplugged the vidphone with a yank.

Her image disappeared. 

He would never forget.

Never.

It was the last time he saw her.

--------------End of flashback---------------

Duo watched the local men bring up the small dirty white coffin out of the whole in the ground.

They began to open it, but Wufei pushed them away. 

They all watched as Wufei opened the coffin and watched as his eyes glared inside.

He fell to his knees and yelled.

The local men stepped up to see inside the tiny coffin and gasped. 

They all looked at each other and began talking in Spanish at once.

Too bad Duo didn't understand Spanish. Or he wouldn't have looked inside.

When he did he gasped just like the local men. 

The coffin was empty.

To be continue………….

Alright, this is a long chapter. My eyes hurt now.


	7. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Blind Death 

Part 7

The morning sun settled on their bodies. The shine shimmering on the coffin which carried Relena Dorlian.

Old school friends, politicians, gathered around to mourn Relena's passing.

Reporters waited outside the gates. Ready to take pictures of the funeral.

Both Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy, Lady Une, Hilde, Catherine and Sally Po were present as well.

Millardo and Noin sat together in the front never wanting to let go of each others hands.

In the shadows was Heero. Silently watching the scene.

Quatre kept looking at his watch.

Wufei and Duo were not there.

Soon her body was buried deep within the ground.

The funeral was over and people began to leave.

That's when Quatre noticed Wufei and Duo standing behind the crowd leaving.

"You're both late. How could you?" Quatre scolded.

Duo shook his head as to stop Quatre. 

Wufei ignored him and kept on walking past him.

"Oh no!" Duo yelled while running after Wufei.

Millardo stood above Relena's fresh grave. Noin stood behind him.

Millardo's tears fell upon it. 

"Bastard!" Was heard and Millardo turned around as Wufei punched him in the face.

People gasped and turned to see the scene.

Millardo fell and stood up quickly.

Wufei didn't give him a chance and jumped on him.

Soon Trowa and Duo grabbed Wufei in order to hold him down.

"You bastard! Where is he? Where is my SON?" Wufei screamed.

People began to whisper amongst themselves.

Millardo stood up again and punched Wufei in the stomach.

"That's for touching my sister." Millardo whispered in Wufei's ear.

Then he left.

-------------------------------------------------

Later that day

Quatre and Trowa sat dumbfounded as Duo finished what they have found in Mexico.

"Then what happened to the boy?" Quatre asked.

"Millardo knows. He must. But why would he do such a thing?" Duo asked.

"You know, Mr. Millardo changed a lot after Relena went blind." A voice said.

They turned to see Dorothy standing at the door.

"What are you saying?" Quatre asked.

"Right after Relena's accident, Heero Yuy left, which left Relena alone. Her brother stepped in, but he changed somehow. He became more possessive of his sister. He didn't want anyone harming her in anyway." She said.

"Yes, but what's your point?" Duo asked.

"He was jealous."

-------------------------------------

Noin sat in her office at the Preventers Headquarters in Europe.

She didn't feel right about it but somehow she felt Millardo, her lover had lied to her. After hearing Wufei accuse Millardo of hiding is son brought doubts in her head.

She was looking in Millardo's files, trying to find anything regarding Relena's son. 

So far nothing.

But she wasn't an expert, not like Heero Yuy. But she had to try. Not for Wufei. Not for Relena. But for herself and to clear her evil thought of Millardo.

She had left him at their home which Relena, Millardo and herself shared throughout the years.

She didn't want to go back. Too many memories. 

Now that she remember, she never saw the boy's dead body. She didn't want to see it at that time. Relena did, but was convinced not to by her brother. 

Everything was beginning to make sense. But why would Millardo do such a thing? And to his sister? She just didn't understand.

----------------------------------

Heero Yuy sat alone in his bed in his motel room.

He was tired and devastated.

He remembered Wufei and Duo entering the cemetery. He left at that point. He didn't want to see him. The man who had touched Relena in her most intimate parts. So he didn't see the scene after the funeral. 

With Relena's death, knowing about Wufei and Relena's one time affair was emotinally disturbing.

He loved Relena. And he knew that she loved him. But what had happened? 

How did she and Wufei come to have a child? 

How he hated Wufei and Relena. But they weren't to blame. He had left and she had moved on with her life.

He tried to move on without her but found that he couldn't. He had relationships, they weren't really relationships, they were intimate encounters one could say. 

He was a man and he did have needs. And apparently Relena had done the same. 

But with Wufei? It was too much.

There was a knocking at his door.

He didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be alone. He was meant to be alone.

The knocking continued.

Finally Heero stood up and opened his door.

It was Duo who had done the knocking. Behind him stood Trowa, Quatre, and Dorothy.

"What?" Heero asked annoyed.

"The coffin was empty, Heero. And we can't find Wufei anywhere." Duo explained. "We think this is connected to Relena's death somehow."

Heero stared at Duo.

Yes it was true. Relena's murderer hadn't been caught.

He was on a mission to kill the person who had slaughtered his once lover. 

Now the coffin, which her son should have been buried in, was empty.

What the hell was going? 

To be continue…………. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing. 

****

Blind Death 

Part 8

Heero entered the Peacecraft's mansion with such ease that it made others awe. Of course he was alone so there was no one there to praise him on it.

The night sky covered the home with darkness. 

There was no light inside. 

There were no servants.

He was there for Zechs. 

He checked all the rooms of the manison but the place was empty.

Zechs was gone.

He looked outside a near window.

He could see the maze in the back.

The maze where Relena was killed in.

Where they found her body shot in the head.

He couldn't think straight. 

He imagined Relena running desperately in the maze trying to escape her assailant. With only her hearing to guide her. She must have been so scared.

"Relena" He whispered to himself.

He had decided to give up when he noticed Zechs' computer on his office desk.

He was the best hacker known to the universe so why did he bearly think of hacking into it? He was confused. With Relena's death and everything occuring, he was in another world. 

But never again. 

He sat in front of the computer and began hacking into it. 

--------------------------------------------

Millardo laid silently on his bed. He watched the ceiling dance with shadows.

He was in his home away from home. 

Only Noin and Relena knew of this place. 

He knew they wouldn't find him.

Relena was dead and Noin was too loyal to him.

He closed his eyes and tears began to fall.

He felt miserable. His sister was dead.

How could such a thing happen? He didn't understand.

He turned to a picture frame near his bed.

There in the picture was Noin and Relena standing together smiling.

He then got the picture and started caressing Relena's face.

"Relena."

Then he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

In minutes Heero discovered something in Zechs' files. 

It was a file marked under Q4.

He opened it and he felt his fists becoming harder as he realized what he was looking at.

He had lied.

Who would have thought that he would lie.

He printed the file and turned off the computer.

He would personally question him about it.

There was no doubt about that.

---------------------------------

Duo and Trowa sat in Quatre's living room drinking tea in his Earth home.

Quatre stood by his window watching the night sky.

They were to wait for Heero when he would return from Relena's home. Heero insisted in going by himself. They weren't surprised there.

Dorothy had already gone home and waited to hear news from Quatre soon.

Soon they heard a car arrive recklessly. Heero the obvious choice had arrived.

Heero didn't even wait for the butler to open the door for him. He came barging in.

Duo stood up while Trowa remained seated.

"What happened?" Quatre asked while walking towards Heero but soon stopped when he saw his face.

Heero stared hard at Quatre, which made him feel uneasy.

In Heero's left hand was a file.

"Something happened?" Duo asked.

Suddenly Heero rammed Quatre to the wall while pressing his gun to his head.

"You lied." Heero said with anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about Heero?" Duo asked while standing behind Heero.

Trowa stood up and walked towards them.

Quatre remained quiet watching Heero's eyes flaring with anger.

Trowa took the file from Heero and looked into it.

His eyes widen and turned to look at Quatre.

Quatre could see Trowa staring at him. 

Duo took the file away and saw it as well.

"What the hell?" Duo said.

Duo dropped the file to the floor.

The file opened and scattered about.

In them were pictures of Quatre and Relena. Some were merely kind friendship pictures, but there were others that were more than friendly.

They were even dated. The oldest since two years ago till recently five days before Relena's death.

Quatre stared at the pictures. He gulped.

"You were seeing Relena." Duo said.

To be continue……………..


	9. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Blind Death 

Part 9

Quatre stared at Heero.

What can he say?

"Heero, put the gun away." Trowa said suddenly.

Heero didn't move.

"Let him explain." Duo added.

Heero moved the gun away from Quatre's head and walked backwards never taking his eyes off of Quatre.

"Explain." Heero commanded.

Quatre relaxed a little.

"Please sit down." Quatre said.

And they all did.

"No one was ever suppose to know." Quatre started.

"Relena came to me two years ago. She called my private line and asked me to meet her at a restaurant four miles away from my home on Earth. And so I did."

"When I got there she was already there. I could see that Pagan was waiting outside so I didn't bother to ask how she found the place since she was blind."

"We talked a bit about our lives, but mostly it was about my life. But I knew that wasn't why she asked me to meet her."

"Then she told me. She was looking for you, Heero." Quatre said.

Duo and Trowa turned to look at Heero, who remained the same. Expressionless.

"I told her I'll see what I can do. So every few months we would meet and discuss your whereabouts. It was very hard, considering you moved a lot. Everytime I would find your location you were already gone." 

"It was very hard on Relena. I could tell she was sneaking out of her house."

"The last time I saw her she acted the same as always. I never imagined she would be killed a few days later." Quatre said while tears engulfed his face.

"But did you have a relationship with her?" Duo asked.

Quatre looked at Duo.

"There were times that I felt we could become more than friends. But she didn't want to ruin our friendship." Quatre declared.

Heero stood up and walked up to Quatre.

"Why wasn't anyone suppose to know about your secret meetings?"

"Relena asked me not to tell anyone. She didn't want her brother finding out." 

"Apparently, Zechs found out. These pictures were in his hands." Trowa said.

"Heero, Relena was still in love with you. She told me herself. That's the reason she was looking for you." Quatre announced.

Heero remained silent and left.

The three men alone were left alone.

"But why would Zechs have pictures of you and Relena?" Duo asked.

"I don't like it." Trowa commented. "It doesn't feel right."

----------------------------------

Noin stood up slightly. Her whole body shaking.

She had found the computer files to her home's security system of the past five years.

Why didn't anyone notice before?

Some of the security tapes were missing. 

And the majority of them contained Relena's room.

---------------------------------------------

Wufei stood on top of the cliff.

The ocean roaring below him. The breeze hitting his face gave him the sense of feeling alive.

He inhaled and exhaled the air.

He closed his eyes and the only sound he could hear were the waves crashing against the rock below him.

That is how Relena lived her life. 

With only sounds to guide her.

He was angry. 

With himself. 

With Relena. 

With Heero. 

With Zechs. 

With the world.

He begged for Nataku to give him strength. He needed it more than ever.

He had been here for hours now since Relena's funeral.

Most of the time standing there and thinking about everything.

Some of it was spent training his martial arts.

Suddenly he heard a noise a few feet behind him. 

He opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I have information that might interest you." A figure said behind him.

"Like what?"

"It's concerning Miss Relena." The figure said.

Wufei turned around and stared hard at the figure.

"Tell me." Wufei demanded.

"I know where Mr. Peacecraft is." The figure said.

"What do you get out of it?" Wufei asked.

"Justice." The figure repeated.

The figure gave Wufei a piece of paper.

"He's there right now." 

"I thought you were loyal to the Peacecrafts?" Wufei asked.

"Only to Miss Relena." The figure answered.

Wufei began to walk away.

He turned to see the figure one last time before leaving.

He could see him watching him. 

He noticed that he was still wearing his uniform.

And he turned again to leave.

In the distance behind Wufei, the figure could hear the ocean talking to him.

Yes he had done the right thing.

Mr. Peacecraft would get what he deserved. 

Pagan smiled knowing everything would be over soon.

To be continue….


	10. Blind Death Part 10

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Blind Death 

Part 10

Noin continued to look for the missing files of the security system. So far she had no luck. 

She felt her palms fill with sweat. Her heart was beating fast.

It had been hours trying to find these missing files.

She needed to know why they were missing and why was it only from Relena's room.

Suddenly she felt a figure in the room watching her. She turned to face the figure.

Heero Yuy stood there in the corner. She had no idea how he had entered but then again it was Heero Yuy. She didn't have to think about it.

She got an idea then. Heero Yuy was the best hacker known to man and so he would be able to find those missing files somewhere.

"Heero, I need your help." She said.

"So do I." He said. "But what do you need me for?" 

"There are missing files in the security systems. Mainly from Relena's room. I need to find these files. Help me." Noin finished saying.

Heero watched her and then nodded and walked towards the computer.

--------------------------------------

He saw her twirling around in her dress in the maze. 

She was like a star to him. His precious star.

He began to walk towards her.

She stopped and turned to the figure approaching her.

"Relena" He whispered.

He could see her start to breathe harder.

Was she afraid of him?

He was standing face to face to her. 

She began to take a step back.

But he didn't let her.

He grabbed her shoulders and brought her body close to him in his arms.

"Stop" She whispered.

"I can't help it." He told her softly in her ears.

His lips neared her's.

"No" she said again but louder.

"Nobody's watching." Was his response.

She began to pull away but was unsuccessful.

His lips touched her's and he could taste her tears that had strolled down her face.

He looked at her eyes and saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Don't cry. I love you." He said.

"No" she said again.

He took her lips again.

And took down her body to the ground.

"Stop" she said with more force.

He ignored her and took her again like so many times before.

"I hate you." He heard her say sometime during the action.

-------------------------

Millardo woke up. His sweat engulfing his body as glue.

He was trembling. His fear becoming more to him than just a thought and emotion.

He could see her face again.

He looked at the mirror in front of his bed.

He could see himself.

Was he evil?

Was he insane?

Was he wrong?

Was it wrong to love his sister so much?

He saw his tears falling down his face.

"What have I done?" 

------------------------------------

Noin's yells and screams were too much for her to handle.

She fell to the floor and yelled out his miserable name.

Heero stood before the smashed computer.

His fists becoming a ball of great anger.

"Where is he?" Heero managed to say.

Noin couldn't answer. She was too distressed, too ashamed.

"WHERE IS HE?" He screamed at her while picking her up ruffly.

Her sobs became harder. But nevertheless she gave him the information.

Soon he left.

Noin stared out the window and knew for sure that she was living in hell.

------------------------------------

Millardo sat on his couch watching the turned of television.

The apartment was covered in darkness yet he felt that he belonged there.

He heard a noise coming from one of the bedrooms.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Soon he heard a click right behind his head.

"So, you finally came to kill me?" Millardo said with no worries.

There was no response.

"I deserve it. For all my sins and lies I deserve it." He said.

"Where is my son?" He heard Wufei's voice asked.

Millardo opened his eyes and stared at the powerless television.

Soon he saw Wufei standing in front of him.

"I asked you a question. Dammit answer me!" Wufei said while slapping Zechs with the gun's handle.

Millardo soon began to spit blood from his lower lip wound. He smiled.

"I guess it's time to confess my sins." He said to himself.

"Yes, I did take Relena's son from her and yes I told her he died. As you already know, that was all a lie. I didn't want the boy to remain in our lives. I wanted him far away as possible. I sold the boy to a local family in Mexico and from what I know he is still living with them and I believe he has already started school."

Wufei hit him again with the gun.

"INJUSTICE! YOU SOLD MY SON!" Wufei said and began to hit him again and again with his fist this time.

Millardo began to laugh. Wufei stopped hitting him.

"That's not all." A new voice said.

Millardo stopped laughing and closed his eyes once again.

Wufei turned to look at Heero Yuy standing in the dark shadows with a gun pointed at Millardo's head.

"I knew you would find out eventually." Millardo said.

Heero didn't response and Wufei looked at Heero with demanding eyes.

"What is he talking about?" Wufei asked Heero.

Millardo opened his eyes and stared into Wufei's questioning eyes.

"Relena's secret." Millardo said. 

"Zechs forced himself on Relena countless of times." Heero responded coldly.

Silence filled the room for a minute.

Until a war's yell was heard throughout the apartment.


	11. Blind Death Part 11

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Blind Death 

Part 11

Quatre stood at his door. He waved good bye at his two friends. Trowa and Duo.

He want back inside and went straight to his vid phone. 

Soon Dorothy was shown on the screen.

"What happened?" She asked calmly.

"Heero found some files on Relena and I, but other than that nothing." Quatre replied.

"What files?" Dorothy asked.

"Relena and I have been seeing each other secretly on a friendship bases. Apparently Zechs had someone spy on us. They had pictures proving the meetings we had." 

"I see."

"What did you mean when you said that Zechs was jealous?" Quatre asked.

"He didn't act like a brother with her. And she looked like she hated him for that. Maybe that's why she ran away so many times. He was always there she couldn't get rid of him. He used her blindness as an excuse. But it was obvious that she could take care of herself. Soon she looked like she was afraid of him. Whatever the reasons for her fear it led to her death somehow. I just know it." Dorothy finished.

"Do you think Zechs killed her?" Quatre finally asked.

"I believe he did." Dorothy stated.

"Oh. I see." Quatre said. 

He began to feel woozy and felt like he needed some fresh air.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Miss Dorothy." Quatre said.

"Very well." 

And he disconnected the line.

He stood up and headed towards his back door of his home.

He walked out and smelled the fresh night air.

Was Zechs really capable of killing his own sister? 

He began to walk in his garden in the back.

He did find her. And he is the first suspect.

Could he believe such a thing? 

Yes he could. 

And he did.

----------------------------------------

Heero merely watched as Wufei pounded Zechs' face.

"How long?!" Wufei whispered between the blows.

No one said anything.

"HOW LONG?!" Wufei yelled this time.

"The tapes dates show a year or so after Relena's accident." Heero answered with a bit of emotion in them.

Wufei stopped and fell to the floor with exhaustion.

"That explains so much." Wufei said to himself.

Zech was unconscious now. His body clinging to the couch.

Wufei stood up soon and headed towards the kitchen.

Heero could hear water running.

He stood in front of the unconscious Zechs now.

His gun still pointing to his head.

"I should have never left." Heero whispered to himself.

Soon he saw Wufei walking back with a glass of water and threw it at Zechs' face.

He awoke with a gasped.

"Good. You're awake." Wufei sneered.

Zechs looked at both men standing in front of him.

" I can't believe that Relena slept with you two bums." Zechs suddenly said.

"What?" Wufei asked.

"And then she beard your son. I just can't believe it." Zechs said while looking at Wufei.

Wufei slapped him with his fist.

Zechs smiled.

"She slept with Quatre too you know." Zechs said.

"What?" Wufei yelled.

"It never happened." Heero said.

"It was five days before her death. Someone video taped them in a hotel room. But from what I can get of that tape she regretted it and soon they agreed to pretend it never happened." Zechs said.

"It's a lie." Heero responded. 

"Believe what you will Yuy. But I know for a fact that those two were lovers."

"Is that why you killed her?" Wufei asked suddenly.

Zechs turned to look at Wufei.

They saw Zechs' jaw tighten under all the swelling. 

"It could be a reason why she was killed. I don't know." He responded.

"You didn't answer him." Heero said.

Zechs looked down at the floor.

"I found her body in the early hours of that morning. She was already cold and blue. Her dark blonde hair was already stained with dry blood from the gunshot wound to her head. Dried tears were stained on her face when I looked at her. I held her tightly and sobbed like a little boy. I remember screaming for help and putting my coat over her. But she was dead and that's when I realized my sin and the horror and torment I caused her" 

"It wasn't her fault that I fell in love with her. She was innocent and even after I knew she tried to start decent relationships I always caused her to feel ashamed and worthless. When in fact it was I who should have felt worthless. I love her so much. How could I done such a thing?" 

"Maybe in death I will join her and ask for her forgiveness." Zechs stated.

"You will die Zechs for your crimes and sins but I assure you that you will not be reunited with Relena." Heero said.

"I hope justice prevails in Relena's death." Zechs said and smiled at Heero.

"You shouldn't have left her. Maybe all of this wouldn't have happened." Zechs said while staring at Heero.

Heero pulled the trigger and Zechs became no more.

Soon Wufei turned to leave.

"It's not your fault." Wufei said before he leaving Heero alone with a bloody mess of a dead body.

Heero looked at the body and sighed.

Was it over? 

Soon he too left the apartment.

------------------------------------

Quatre sat in his garden in the cold dark night.

So Zechs had found out about him and Relena.

Could that have caused Relena's death?

He couldn't believe it.

He knew he wasn't in love with her but he did care for her and he knew that it could have been more.

And he believed that she felt the same. Of course their sex wasn't bad but it was still the best he had in years. He smiled at the thought.

He began to stand up when he felt a presence behind him.

He turned to stare at the figure's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Quatre asked.

Soon the figure pulled out a gun.

Quatre's eyes widen with fear.

"You took Relena away just like the others." The figure said.

"What?" Quatre asked while backing away.

"You made her suffer just like the others." 

Quatre began to shake his head.

"Well she's not suffering anymore and soon you will join her along with her brother." The figure said.

"You killed her?" Quatre managed to say.

"I relieved her from her suffering. As for her brother he deserve it for hurting her the way he did." The figure announced.

"I don't believe this." 

"I hate you for taking Relena's love from me." The figure said.

Quatre's eyes filled with tears and hopelessness.

The figure pulled the trigger in his silencer and Quatre's body fell to the ground with a slump.

It would be hours before the servants would find Quatre's body in the cold dark garden.

The figure smiled and soon disappeared into the night.

To be continue……….


	12. Blind Death Part 12

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Blind Death

Part 12

"What the hell is going on?" Sally Po yelled to no one in her Preventers Office.

She looked at the reports of last nights forever changing events.

In one report was Millardo Peacecraft's death caused by a gunshot to the forehead.

The other was Quatre R. Winner's death caused by a gunshot to the forehead as well.

Both were two hours apart. And both were in their own home at the time.

And just a few days ago Relena Dorlian had been slained in the same way.

She knew that everything was connected.

She was shaking. 

Ever since the death of Relena, she didn't feel the same anymore.

She felt guilty for bearly talking Relena.

Relena had disappeared from the public's view and from the Preventor's as well.

She believed that none of the Gundam Pilots ever contacted Relena.

But she was wrong.

She had Wufei's child.

And those pictures found at Quatre's home proved that he was seeing Relena.

Sally smiled to herself. Relena was blind, yet she managed to sleep with three Gundam Pilots in her period of life.

Who else did Relena sleep with?

But Sally felt that Relena's intimate relationships were somehow involve in her death and the other's as well.

She had her suspects as well.

Yet she couldn't put them to thoughts.

She was afraid that someone that everyone trusted was the murderer.

She hoped that wasn't the case.

Oh, how she hoped.

------------------------------------

Noin silently walked the halls of the Peacecraft mansion. 

She was still wearing the same clothes that she had wore the previous night.

The servants feared her at this point.

They all knew of Mr. Peacecraft's death. And they knew that she knew as well.

Noin softly stopped in front of Relena's door.

She saw that the door was opened widely.

She looked in the room and she could smell the scent coming from the room.

Relena's scent.

She entered the room and looked at everything that was ever held dear to Relena.

Her wandering eyes stopped at the sight of the bed.

Noin's tears began to spill as she recalled the video of Millardo raping his own sister in the very bed she had her eyes set on.

She remembered Relena's pleads, and her soft yells.

She remembered Relena's face.

All the pain and misery that was scarred into her eyes.

Noin she had known.

She should have realized what was going on.

Noin bended over and pulled out her knife from her boots.

She stared at the knife and said a silent prayer.

She lifted it over her head.

And she plunged it into Relena's bed.

She did it again and again and again and again.

Until the bed was of no use to anyone.

Noin yelled and threw the knife across the room.

Servants came into the room and saw the mess that surrounded them.

"Why did this happen? Why?" Noin asked herself.

"Why?"

-------------------------------------

Wufei walked silently in the airport's parking lot.

He had found his son's location and intended to see him or better yet bring him home.

It had taken him awhile finding the location and setting up a private jet for himself.

Inside he still felt sad and sort of betrayed.

Relena, the mother of his child, was brutally murdered and died without knowing that their son was still alive.

In a way he loved her. 

He had to. When that bastard Zechs had mention that Relena had been with Quatre was quite surprising and he felt betrayed.

Was he jealous?

Yes he was.

And also knowing that Heero Yuy had a relationship with Relena was already old news but still angered him.

Her death had caused him to falter. But knowing he had a son was life changing.

Yet he felt guilty for ignoring Relena when she wanted to tell him. 

But he would find his son and take full responsibility for his actions.

He owed it to Relena.

To himself.

And more importantly, to his son. 

He could see the sun finally setting in the distant.

Nightfall was upon him now.

He began to walk faster.

He needed to catch his flight to Mexico.

Soon two strong lights blinded him.

He heard the speeding of a car.

The impact was painful.

He had been hit.

He saw stars and his head began to throb.

He was thrown a couple of feet in the air.

He felt himself land hard in the parking lot pavement.

"Nataku." He whispered softly.

He turned to look at the car leaving.

But all he could was one color before he was taken over by darkness.

He would never forget that color.

To be continue……


	13. Blind Death Part 13

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Blind Death

Part 13

Duo sat impatiently in Lady Une's office.

He couldn't keep still.

He was nervous and angry.

Relena was dead.

Quatre was dead.

Even Zechs was dead.

Noin had suffered a nervous breakdown.

Wufei never showed up at the airport and was now missing.

Heero was gone like always. But that didn't surprise him.

He wanted answers.

And he felt useless.

Next to Duo sat Trowa.

Duo noticed that Trowa looked as always but his eyes were different.

His eyes were sad and angry as well.

He felt useless too.

Lady Une sat at her desk.

She was having a hard time with all that was going on.

Someone sighed in the room. 

They all turned to look at Sally Po shaking her head.

Duo stood up.

"I can't take this anymore." Duo declared.

"I'm gonna find this bastard and kill him slowly!" Duo ranted.

No one said a word.

Finally Trowa spoke up.

"We have no idea who is behind these killings, Duo." 

"I know." Duo said and finally sat down.

"Before Zechs' death he was beaten badly. But Quatre's death there was no struggle. Relena was chased and then shot. Whoever killed Zechs obviously hated him. Relena was apparently surprised and then chased. But with Quatre, it seems he was having a conversation with the killer. Which means that it is someone that he knew. There were footprints found but they match anyone wearing boots that would go with a uniform. The gun wasn't found as well." Lady Une said.

"But why kill all three? Why them? And what if the murderer plans to kill more of us?" Duo asked.

"I don't know." Was the only answer he received.

----------------------------------

Heero layed on his bed.

He was watching the shadows dance on the ceiling.

His lamp hanging in the corner.

His laptop's screen shimmering in the room.

He had the television on.

He listened carefully at the reporter's news.

Quatre R. Winner had been found dead in his garden nearly two days ago.

As well as Millardo Peacecraft.

The public was wondering if it was all connected?

Heero knew that it was.

The public also wondered whether there would be more deaths added to the list?

Heero believed there would be.

Heero sighed.

Suddenly his laptop began to boot information.

Heero sat up and sat in front of his computer.

No one knew of this place.

It was on a private line.

Heero stared at the screen and shook his head.

No one knew about this private line.

No one.

He had only used this line with one person.

But that person was dead.

Relena was dead.

Then who would used this private line.

Heero saw that there was a message.

__

Heero Yuy,

Meet me at the old abandoned warehouse located at 5th St in two hours. It is a few miles from your present location.

"Mission accepted." Heero said to himself.

Heero stood up and got a hold of his jacket.

He would be there early.

Two hours early.

--------------------------------------------

The abandoned warehouse was cold and dusty.

It sat next to a Harbor in the Atlantic Ocean.

Heero Yuy was prepared for anything.

He knew it was a trap.

He knew that whoever was behind this was there watching him.

He could feel someone watching him.

Suddenly Heero heard movement behind him.

He turned around and pointed his gun in the direction of the noise.

Too late.

A gunshot ranged out in the dark warehouse.

Heero felt a slight pain in his chest.

He had been shot.

But it was nothing. He has had worse injuries than this.

Heero pointed his gun again at the direction of the bullet's origin.

He fired. But the bullet hit metal and no flesh.

Heero cursed.

He knew he was standing in a vunerable place. 

Another gunshot ranged out.

Heero Yuy was hit again.

He stammered backwards trying to control his balance again.

He had been shot in the leg.

His assailant was trying to kill him slowly.

And the assailant was very close.

Another gunshot was heard.

It hit Heero in the back.

Heero fell to the floor.

He was sweating now. The room had suddenly gotten hot.

He heard footsteps and turned to see a shadow walking towards him.

The shadow lifted his gun to Heero.

"You made her suffer the most." The shadow suddenly said.

Heero's eyes widen.

He knew that voice yet he couldn't recognize it.

"You are the last to pay for her suffering." 

To be continue………….. 


	14. Blind Death Part 14

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Blind Death

Part 14

Heero felt his blood soaking his clothes.

He knew the pain was there but he refused to feel it like so many other times.

In the shadows stood Relena and Quatre's murderer. 

And now he held a gun pointed at his head.

He knew it would be a trap and yet he was shot three times.

He wasn't 15 anymore but he was not old either.

He was a man now. 

Heero never let his eyes stray from the shadow figure.

"Show yourself." Heero demanded.

"You have no right to demand such things from me." The figure said.

Heero could only see the shoes that the figure wore.

He recognized those shoes from somewhere.

"You say that I made Relena suffered the most, then what about Quatre? What did he do to make Relena suffer?" Heero asked. 

"He pressured her." The figure answered.

"Eh?" 

"He wanted a relationship with her but she didn't. Even when they had sex she still refused to have a relationship other than sex."

"But he wanted more and he kept coming back. The last time they saw each other she faltered and almost gave in to him. He was making her feel guilty."

"I found out and confronted her about it. She told me she would try to make the effort."

Heero slowly stood up and stared at the shadow.

"You seem to know her well. She obviously trusted you and you betrayed her by murdering her." Heero stated.

"Wufei was a different story." The figure said suddenly.

"Neither one of them wanted a relationship. You could say it just happened." He continued.

Heero continued to watch with a death glare as this shadow spoke about Relena's relationships.

"When she found out she was pregnant, she tried to tell Chang Wufei. But he cut her off saying he didn't care for her. He denied her and refused to knowledge their intimate period."

Heero didn't want to hear about this.

"And so he had to suffer too."

Heero understood now.

"Do you know if they have the body yet?" 

"Why did you kill her?" Heero asked while starring with unemotional eyes at the shadow.

"I freed her from her suffering. She suffered much during the years. But you wouldn't know because you left her." 

Heero could feel his hatred for the figure growing bigger.

"Because of you, her mother died!"

"Because of you, she lost her sight!"

"Because of you, her own brother took advantage and raped her a numerous of times!"

"Because of you, she went to the others seeking protection and love!"

"I was always there with her, suffering with her. It was all because of you!"

Heero's eyes widen.

It was his fault.

And he knew it.

He failed her.

He let her mother die.

She was blind because he failed to protect her.

He left her when she had told him to.

He should have been there.

But he wasn't it.

His mistakes would forever haunt him and others around him.

The figure step closer.

"I have always wanted to punish you. But you helped me punish her brother." The figure ranted.

"I thank you for that." He said.

Heero step closer to the figure and he saw how he reacted when he took the step.

Heero was beginning to understand who this person was.

"You found out about Zechs raping Relena because you must have heard them." Heero said.

"You knew Relena was with Wufei during that period of time as well."

"You knew of Relena's son and you pretended you didn't."

"You were the one who took those pictures of Relena and Quatre."

"You knew all that stuff because you were always there with her." Heero continued.

The anger in Heero was too much for him to bear.

He knew who it was and he wanted to kill him more than ever now.

"I'm going to kill you!" Heero declared.

And he launched himself towards him.

But before he could reach his target, a shot ranged out.

Pagan had shot him again.

To be continue……………….


	15. Blind Death Part 15

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Blind Death

Part 15

Heero's vision was going blurry due to the gunshots.

He wanted to desperately kill the man that stood in front of him.

"You were like a father to her." Heero managed to whisper.

"And I loved her like a daughter. She was my precious dove. My lovely queen. But you bastards destroyed her. It's all your fault!" Pagan said.

Heero felt himself getting weaker.

Was he dying?

Maybe

He wanted to die.

He wanted to be with Relena.

Heero looked at the floor.

He could see his blood staining the cement floor with boldness.

__

Heero

He could hear her say.

__

You are my hope.

Heero's eyes widen.

__

You give me hope, Heero.

He couldn't die.

Not like this.

Not by the hands of Relena's murderer.

He needed to live.

For Relena.

He was her hope.

He gave her hope.

He couldn't disappoint her.

No matter how much it pained him, he needed to live for her.

For his mistakes.

For her mistakes.

To redeem himself.

Heero looked at Pagan.

Did he have time to save himself before Pagan pulled the trigger pointing at his forehead.

Did he?

No, Pagan's finger was already twitching.

He was too late.

He wouldn't make it.

He was going to die.

Just like Relena.

He had failed her once again.

The sound of the bullet hitting matter filled the room.

Heero saw that it wasn't Pagan's gun that had fired.

He saw Pagan fall to the floor.

He was still alive.

But he had a nasty gunshot wound to his stomach.

At the corner of his eye he could see a figure leaning on a wall.

He couldn't tell who it was.

The figure moved slowly towards him.

He seemed to be limping.

Who was it?

Heero could still see Pagan stirring.

Finally Heero saw the figure's shoes in the shimmer of the light.

They were covered in blood and dirt.

Soon the figure was revealed.

It was Wufei.

Though he was severely injured he still managed to stand up.

Wufei neared Pagan's twitching body.

Pagan looked up at the face who had shot him.

"It can't be. I killed you." Pagan whimpered.

Wufei remained quiet.

"But how did you know?" Pagan begged.

"Pink"

Heero stood up and turned to see Wufei's face.

"I saw the color of the car that hit me. It was pink. The only car with that color is Relena's limo. Which you drive." 

Pagan gulped.

Wufei was about to pull the trigger when Heero stopped him.

Wufei glared at Heero with anger.

"Relena's way would be to let you live." Heero began.

Pagan started to look relieve.

Wufei began to protest when once again Heero stopped him.

"But Relena's dead."

Pagan's eyes wider with fear.

"There are only a few who know of Relena's past."

Pagan began to back away from the two ex Gundam Pilots.

"Nobody needs to know of Relena's secrets. Not even you."

Pagan hit the back wall. There was no near exist. He felt tears coming out of his eyes.

"You will die with Relena's dark pain." Heero said.

Heero stood back and watched Wufei pull the trigger.

Heero saw Pagan's body react to the gunshot.

He saw Pagan's blood spill on the floor.

Was it truly over now?

Were there anymore secrets of Relena's life?

He hoped not.

He hoped that it was over.

Heero's vision blurred again and he felt himself falling to the ground.

He slumped on the cold bloody floor and felt himself losing consciousness.

"Relena" He gently whispered before the night took him away.

To be continue…………….. 


	16. Blind Death Part 16

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Blind Death

Part 16

Lady Une sat at her desk quietly watching the others in the room.

Duo sat in a corner playing with his hair.

Trowa stood next to the door with his eyes close.

Noin sat in front of the desk. Her eyes dried of tears.

Dorothy sat next to Noin starring at the desk in front of her.

The door opened and Lady Une found herself standing up.

Sally Po walked in with two recently recovering men strolling behind her.

The room sighed with relief.

It had been 2 weeks since the Preventers found Heero and Wufei unconscious in an abandoned warehouse with a dead Pagan.

Two weeks since they discovered that Pagan was the murderer.

Heero and Wufei had said that Pagan had killed Relena, Quatre and Zechs.

Nearly two weeks since the funerals of Quatre and Zechs.

Though Heero and Wufei didn't show for the burial of Millardo Peacecraft.

Noin didn't seem surprise.

Now everyone was together after two long weeks of misery.

"Wufei I have been told that you are to leave to Mexico this afternoon. I hope that everything turns out alright." Lady Une declared.

Wufei didn't answer.

"Heero, as for you, I hear that you want to rejoin the Preventers?" Lady Une asked.

"Yes"

"Very well." 

"As for the rest of you, these past few weeks have been terrible on all of us. I just hope that we never forget those who passed away………." Lady Une stopped.

She didn't know what to say.

What could she say?

Nothing that's what.

Nothing.

"Dismissed."

-----------------------------------------

Noin sat in her home that once held the Relena and Millardo Peacecraft.

The house contained many painful memories to her.

She wanted to get rid of it.

She wanted to burn it and destroy it.

But she couldn't.

It was her home.

Relena's home.

Millardo's home.

Even what had happened to them she would not leave.

She didn't want to forget their misery and pain.

She didn't want to forget their weaknesses.

She didn't want to forget her weakness.

Relena was blind, but in reality Noin was blinder.

----------------------------------------------

Wufei stood in front of his flight.

He would make sure he got on this time.

"Hey!" A voice said.

Wufei turned around and found Duo and Trowa standing a few feet away from him.

"What?" Wufei asked.

"Do they know?" Duo asked.

"Who?"

"Does the kid's adoptive parents know that you're coming?"

"No." Wufei answered.

"It's gonna be tuff."

"I know."

"Do you want any company?" Duo asked.

"No!" Wufei declared.

"Great!"

With that, Wufei found himself watching Duo running up the stairs into the private plane.

"Shit." 

Wufei began walking up the stairs. Trowa followed closed behind him.

Was he ready for this?

Was he ready to be a father?

Was he ready to take a child away from what he thought was home?

Was he ready to really live and see life as he should be?

Yes he was ready to do anything to get his son back.

He was ready for life.

-------------------------------------

Heero stood in front of Relena's graveyard.

Even the gravestone was beautiful like her.

Heero kneeled down on Relena's graveyard and laid on it.

He closed his eyes and saw her in his mind.

She was 15 again and smiling at him.

Even for her, smiling was rarely done.

Yet she was innocent in his eyes.

It didn't matter what she did or who she did it with.

What matter was his love for her.

They both gave hope to each other. But soon it was destroyed.

They had caused each other so much pain.

She had suffered.

He had suffered.

But not anymore.

Today she was still his hope.

They paid for their mistakes.

But that's what life is about.

Learning from you mistakes and correcting them.

He had already succeeded.

He would live for her.

"Relena" He gently whispered unto her grave.

The End.

I dedicate this fanfic series to my cousin, Monica, who passed away on Christmas morning at the age of 16. She is the reason I am living my life to the fullest now. Thank you Monica.

And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my fic. I never imagined it would be this long. At first I had planned to have Zechs as the murderer, but that was too easy it had to be someone that no one ever thought of guessing. So the butler did it. Once again thanks to all who read and reviewed my fic. Thank you! Thank you!

Lizzan


End file.
